London Called: I Hung upSorta
by jessallen
Summary: After almost two years and a 4rth album with the London Record Label Jude is a NEW Woman. She is the last stretch of her world tour and can't wait to go back home. At one of her concerts some one from her past shows up changes her life 4ever.
1. Chapter 1

**London Called: I Hung up...Sorta **

_The Jommy Ending You Wanted_

**Chapter 1**

**Stage mangaer:** Eh, love five minutes till show time!  _Jude looks up and smiles then looks back down and the blank pg and begins to write._  (voice of jude in background, as jude wrights in the journal that tommy got for her in season 2 after they finished her second album. Right now she is back stage at the first concert , starting in London, to kick off her summer tour. She has decided to start a new ritual, wrtting formal letters in her journal before every concert. Not really her style, but the NEW jude is open to new wayz of streaming her creativity for her music.)  **Jude:** Dear Diary,   Its been 1 year 3 months and 8 dayz since I left home. I left g-major, my family, my best friend, my first love, and the old me behind. All these people have helped me stay grounded as I reached for my dream. But I needed to know that I could survive without them. I needed to know that I could manage my own career with out darius, make my own bed with out sadie, give myself advise with out jamie, and make great music with out tommy. Oh and boy have I grown. I can do all of thee above, except maybe the bed part ; ). Now I am ready to go home and show everyone that i love, the new me. the New me doesn't through hissey fits when she doesn't get what she wants, or break down when tommy's not there. But best of all the new me can take on the world!!  Being in London has been the most amazing experience. I've grown not only as a person but also I've grown musically. I've worked with so many talented producers and artists. I've made a rad 4rth album and the people here have welcomed me with open arms and sold out stadiums. After my tour this summer my contract with the label is over and I will return home for some R&R (or maybe some NBR?? ) before I make my next move. And luckily for me my last concert will be in my own backyard, friends and Family exclusive. It will be a , I'm-BACK!-LOOK-AT-ME-NOW!! kind of party, put on by no other than the unstopable Sadie Harrison, who has had some boy drama of her own I hear... Hope they are ready for me.....   till next time  3 rockstar


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hello again Diary,  Wow so much has happened since our last chat in Germany yesterday. Last night Jo, God I love that girl, and I had an intense talk. It's been a long time since I had a girlfriend who wasn't stabbing me in the back, fighting with me over my boyfriend, or locking me up in a basement! She kinda reminds me of Sadie, without the mothering part. She's hard-working, she knows what she wants and how to get it. Thank God she's rubbing off on me! She's helped me cope with being away from home. Yeah so I went Jessica Simpson and made my new best friend my personal assistant. So what? It's been a year and a half and it works so Don't Judge me! you cut up piece of tree bark wrapped in leather!!!...okay sorry that was a little uncalled for. Forgive me?  Anywayz….. So last night we had this intense convo about a certain someone and I saw a side of her that I've never seen before. I thought to my self "Momma Sadie? When did you arrive? How's world instant star going?" So this is what happened: 

 **Jo:** hey rock star!  

**Jude:** good show tonight, eh  

**Jo:** eh? jude, can you sound a bit more Canadian? You've been here a year and half now and haven't picked any of the British lingo?  

**Jude:** what? Am I not Fetch enough for ya? (grabs her stomach and laughs hysterically)  

**Jo:** Okay jude, that's it! I'm done with you! I can't be friends with someone, hell work for someone who gets their British vocabulary from an American MOVIE!!! (means girls if you didn't get it)_ Jo tries to keep a straight face but then ends up crying from the laughter._  

**Jude:** (chuckles as she says) We gotta stop this! I'm gonna have withdrawal issues at the end of the summer! 

**Jo:** enough with that! That is 5 weeks away!!  

**Jude:** your right, your right. Okay so…something weird happened while I was on stage tonight. For some reason I had this amazing energy that I haven't had in a while. I felt... unstoppable up there!  

**Jo:** well…uh they kinda love you here jude if you haven't already noticed.  

**Jude:** yeah….but it was different…kind of a familiar feeling. And then I had this sudden urge to play "white lines" from like a while ago.  

**Jo:** oh no not the quincy song  

**Jude:** I told you about that? Well now you wont wanna here the next thing that happened..  

**Jo:** try me  

**Jude:** alrighty you asked for it…..So I was in the middle of white lines, singing from my soul when I look into the audience, and guess who I see staring at me ?  

**Jo:** okay now you've gone MAD!!  

**Jude:** no Jo! I'm not. He was standing there in the middle of the crowd with MY LOOK all over his face. The one he always saves for me when no one is watching. It was comforting…not so much alluring anymore._ she says as though she is trying to convince herself_  

**Jo:** come here let me check your forehead, you might have a fever. You've been on the road for weeks now, with very little rest. 

**Jude:** Jo, really the patronizing must stop. Don't worry I'm not gonna fly home and beg him to take me back. I'm in a different place now...It was just a nice...old feeling.  

**Jo:** okay and…………..then what?  

**Jude:** He stayed for the entire show, never once shifting his gaze. I was expecting him to be waiting for me in my dressing room like old times after the show…but he wasn't and I was slightly relieved….no I was extremely relieved. I wasn't ready so see him face to face again. I really hurt him ya know?  

**Jo:** wait so tommy Q. left his little girlfriend in the middle of the summer, flies all the way to Germany just to come and stare at you and then not say anything?? Are you sure it was him?  

**Jude:** Jo I'm not crazy or bonkers or whatever you blokes call it!  

**Jo:** see I knew you had it in you._she says with a smirk_  

**Jude:** Plus Sadie texted me today and said that He and Suzan were fighting..  

**Jo:** Jude things are so good with you and Will right now. Things don't have to fall apart with you and him just because Tommy and "Susie" are having a falling out!  

**Jude:** seriously Jo, or should I say Sadie, this has nothing to do with me and Will. We are fine and we're just having fun, nothing that serious. Take your foot off the gas lady!! I haven't even thought of Tommy since I last texted him on my way to catch my plane to London, telling him I needed room to grow for myself. He has respected that. I don't expect him to wait around for me and he shouldn't think I'm waiting around for him. If we are meant to be together its not right now. I know that, you know that, he knows that, heck the world knows it!  

**Jo;** My, my Ms. Harrison. Looks like I have grown on you! You are definitely not the Jude that I met a year ago.  

**Jude:** I told you JO!!! Gotta have a little faith in me love. Besides Tommy will always have a place in my heart. I just have to keep that part under lock and key for right baby you know…..  

**Both:**_they yell together at the top of their lungs:_ "IT'S ALL ABOUT THE MUSIC" _then they laugh into each other's arms_  Well dairy, I must say that Mr. Frow's visit did take me for a loop, but I still got my composure. Don't be so surprised! I told you there was a new Jude in town. When I get home I'll have to take off the lock and key and see if i've really changed….  

Until next time  

3 rockstar


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hey there dairy!!  I just arrived in Rome this morning! GoD Its beautiful here. I can't wait to explore it. This is the my 7th week on tour and 4 more to go. After my concert tonight I have 3 dayz off to explore some hot spots in Italy. With Jo and will by my side I can't imagine the fun mayhem we will get into! Yesterday Sadie called and gave me the weekly update about all things going on back home and world instant star. This started when we met up in London for our high tea. She thinks she took me because she paid. But I claim I took her because I chose the spot. She recently got back from the world instant star tour and now she's back home for the finale.   

**Jude:** so you and kwest are actually done for good? I don't believe it!  

**Sadie:** yeah since that spa day things between him and I fell apart….  

**Jude:** But I thought you all were gonna give it another try  

**Sadie:** we did. It just didn't feel right ya know? We weren't meant for each other. Kwest needs a girl who needs him and depends on him for everything. And you know better than anyone else that I can handle myself. I need my independence.  

**Jude:** hear hear lady Saide! You are just too much woman for Kwest!!(chuckles underneath her breath) So what else has been going on with you? 

**Sadie:** let me give you the low down 0n world instant star. There are five finalists, Japan, Germany, Venezuela, France, and CANADA!!!  

**Jude:** woop woop!!  

**Sadie:** yeah I make sure that Canada gets special treatment backstage hehe  

**Jude;** using your powers for the good of our country lol  

**Sadie:** oh yes, always for the homeland. But on to something more Surprising Drama…..  

**Jude:** wel… spit it out will ya  

**Sadie:** (blurts out really fast) Darius asked me on a date!  

**Jude:** D did what!!!!  

**Sadie:** yeah I know weird, eh? 

 **Jude;** excuse me while I check if my heart is still beating…..  

**Sadie:** he has been flirting with me a lot lately. It started when things started getting rocky with kwest. And I was working overtime a lot. I thought I was just making it up in my head but he's been being a lot more forward lately.  

**Jude: **yeah that's weird he's D…..wait ….AND what did you say?  

**Sadie:** I said I'd think about it and get back to him… I mean I just got this promotion and you know how D gets when you make him mad. You went through three 3 yrs of it!!   

**Jude:** Sadie since when have you been afraid of D? you practically forced him give you that promotion.  

**Sadie:** okay so your right..im not afraid of D. But the fact that everyone else is afraid of him, is attractive to me.  

**Jude:** omg Sadie I can't believe we are having this conversation right now!! Its D!! he is definitely no kwest!  

**Sadie:** come on Jude, you're a big girl now. He's definitely is no kwest. He treats me like im on his level and I love that. He's the only other guy that I've known that actually respects all that I am and makes me work hard.   

**Jude:** Well, lady Harrison looks like you've made your decision….maybe he'll take you on hit yatch!  

**Sadie:** He does do everything big. I can only imagine what he does for his girlfriends.. 

**Jude:** waaaaait a minute. He doesn't even know you wanna go on this date with him and your already claiming the girlfriend title? Take a couple steps back Sadie. Don't rush into this.  

**Sadie:** Jude I was just…don't worry I won't. Hey I'm the one usually giving you the advice, remember?  

**Jude:** how could I forget, mamma Sadie?! How are things with Jaime and NBR? He emailed me the other day and told me about some new bands he signed but I haven't been able to check my email lately.  

**Sadie:** Yeah he's signed 3 bands!! They are sooo good. He's got darius Shaken in his boots.  

**Jude:** I'm so proud of him.. I can't belive how far we've both come.  

**Sadie:** I know... it was just yesterday you both were falling out of your tree house forcing me to leave the party that I was at so I could babysit you both!!  

**Jude:** oh you know you loved hanging out with me and jame  

**Sadie:** Yeah like I will ever admit to that! But on to juicier news….  

**Jude:** ahhh Sade, I don't really wanna hear about Tommy and Suzan right now.  

**Sadie:** try sounding like you mean it. Next time  

**Jude:**….  

**Sadie:** I'll take that silence as me being right as usual. So you know how I told you they were fighting a couple weeks ago? Well last week he did the tommy thing and ran off. But this time no one knows where he went or when he's coming back. Not even Kwest, his best friend has a clue.  

**Jude:** ooooh you know tommy. He'll show up eventually.  

**Sadie:** But there's more. He was never happy with Susan. You could tell he was just with her get over you. He barely paid her any attention when he brought her to g-major events and stuff. He always seems to be staring off in space, preoccupied by something. I saw him leave and he told me to take care. And he rushed off like he was on a mission.  _OmG, I thought to myself. He left to see me…….But that was last week.._  **Jude:** And you still haven't heard from him?? 

**Sadie:** nope no one has….  

**Jude:** well I gotta go I have to go through customs before my flight to Italy.  

**Sadie; **I'll call you If I hear anything  

**Jude:** yeah….please do.  

**Sadie:** love you  

**Jude:** love you more sade.  Okay, okay I know what your thinking: why didn't I tell Sadie that I saw tommy last week? Ease everyone's fears? But if I did that then she would say that he's probably going to follow me on the rest of tour. And that is a possible truth that I am definatley not ready to deal with. But the new Jude is supposed to be ready to take on the world right? Man dairy you know how to guilt a girl! But you are right. I'll call Sadie tonight after the show. What if tommy is here tonight??? Omg I have to go tell Jo  

Until next time 

3 a scared rockstar


	4. Chapter 4

**CHapter 4: its getting good ***

(Jude is in the airport waiting for her flight to Poland. Though this is supposed to be part of the before the concert routine, she couldn't wait to write about all the events that happened the last three dayz in Italy. She scans her surroundings: Jo is doing important logistic stuff in customs and Will is sitting on the other side of the waiting area, listening to his ipod and pretending not to see Jude)  

SOoooo Diary,

   Fate has a weird way of telling you that she or he is the boss. Just when you think your in control, he does something to throw you off guard just to remind you that you are definitely not. So it's been three dayz and still no one has still heard from Tommy. I'm really staring to worry. I am even praying that I see him at my next concert in Poland. Yeah I wouldn't even be mad to know that he was being all stalkery at this point. I just need to know that he's okay. I will keep you updated if I see or hear anything.   But back to how fate put me in my place. Fate let me know that I am going to change and become the Jude that I am claiming to be. No matter how hard I try to revert to my old ways, HE just wont let me. Exhibit A: Will. Or should I say Jaime part II. I really do think he's a cool guy….just not the one for me. I just wanted to have fun. And I never meant to hurt him. I just wanted to have a guy to have fun with. Is that a crime??? Well, apparently fate thinks so…he cut my good time short. Well, Will did last night:  

_Jude, JO, Will, and some random Italian guy sit in a booth in a club. The music is blaring and jude and jo are glistening in sweat from dancing on their table for the last ten songs. Will couldn't keep his eyes off of Jude when they were dancing. Fell so fast eh? So as she sat down beside him he stared at her some more {awkward anyone??}until he got the courage to say….._  

**Will:** …Jude you looked good up there  

**Jude:** well you didn't look to shabby yourself down here. But you would have been even hotter up there with us.  

**Will:** Yeah…about that…me and dancing…we don't go to well together.  

**Jude:** oh come on…its not about being good, it about just lettn' loose!!  _{At that moment Will leaned over to jude's hear and whispered}_  

**Will:** I think im starting to fall for you  _{Immediately jude looked up at Jo across the table, who was making out with the Italian guy and grabbed her arm}_  

**Jude:** Bathroom time!!!!!!!!! Be right bake Will {she says with a forced smile}  _{Jo stubbles into the bathroom and yells at Jude}_  **Jo:** Bloody HELL! Did you not see that I was…  

**Jude:** Will said he's falling for me!!!!!!!!  

**Jo:** Oh. my. god. I have never seen you soo hysterical  

**Jude:** why would he say that when he knows this is just a fling,,for fun. Come on. I'm on tour!  

**Jo:** uh maybe he's just confused. I mean you have been all over him like all the time.  

**Jude:** Jo. not helping right now! What do I do??  

**Jo:** the Mature thing…_{she says with the don't make me say what you already know you need to do look}_  

**Jude:** But I don't want to hurt his feelings.  

**Jo:** yeah okay jude so just drag him along for the rest of the tour and make the rest of his life miserable b/c you'll be faking the whole time to" spare his feelings" and God knows your bad at lying.  

**Jude:** This is the last time I do this!! I gotta stop taking advantage of these guys. First My best friend. Now this intern guy I just met a few weeks before the tour. I'm convinced I'm evil.  

**Jo:** no your just growing up. And now your going to do the grown up thing. Just listen to yourself..you already sound like the New Jude I know you can be. {Jo hugs jude and says into her ear} You know what you need to do now more than ever. So don't let me anyone else stop you from going for what you want because of we think is best for you. Your a changed young woman now. So trust yourself and follow your heart. Don't just do what your head says you Should. Life's to short not to follow your heart.  

**Jude:** you….{_her eyes begin to water}… _you are an Angel. You know that?  

**Jo:** No you are. What I admire about you is your passion. And I see you beginning to loose it. Don't let me rub off on you too much!!{they both chuckle} That night when you thought…I mean when you saw tommy I don't care what you say…you were glowing. When there is someone who makes you feel that way after not seeing/ or talking them for over a year…that's something you don't give up.  

**Jude:** I know….I think.. I might finally be ready to grow up for real. And as my first grown up step, I am going to walk out of this bathroom and be completely honest with Will. { she sighs}…Wish me luck??  

**Jo:** you don't need it! All the strength you need is in here {she points to Jude's heart and Then grabs her hand. They walk together swinging hands to their booth.}  

**Jude:** hey will im back!!  

**Will:** hey sorry about throwing you that bone without warning.  

**Jude:** Do you wanna talk outside? Where its quiet? _{ As Jude and Will walk outside, Jo and the itallian dude take a break from their make out fest and dance on top of the table!!! Jo- Party-girl one minute/ inspirational-friend-who knows-exactly-what-to-say the next. Where can I find me a friend like that??? Lol} _ 

**Will:** yeah so about earlier  

**Jude:** first let me apologize. I'm so sorry for being selfish.  

**Will:** ….?{confused face}  

**Jude:** I'm sorry for dragging you along as my boy toy on this tour and not even considering the fact that you have feelings. I'm a jerkface major and I know it. But that's why I'm apologizing and not continuing. I'm turning over a new leaf in my life.  

**Will:** Thanks for telling me that now Jude.... So you don't wanna make out randomly on the bus any more?  

**Jude:** no because I'll always know in the back of my head that it means more to you than it ever will for me. Besides… my heart is kind of under lock and key for a reason right now.  

**Will:** Oh…I see.. well Jude, If I can't be with you than I don't wanna be friends with you. Its either you try to give me another shot or I fly home to London tomorrow and not to Poland with you. _{ All or nothing. Sound familiar. why do the good boys always use ultimatums?}_  

**Jude:** { She looks down takes a deep breath and,,,} Then I think you should go home Will.. I can't pretend that I am into you that way. I rather stop now rather then hurt you more in the long run.  

**Will:** well goodbye jude. And good luck on the rest of your tour.  And after that he stormed off, and went to the hotel that we were staying at. I haven't talked to him since. I knew I did the right thing. So thanks to fate, I'm changing. Omg wait a second diary.  _{ Jude looks up and sees the familiar leather jacket with the gelled black hair and the black shades walk towards her. Hear heart starts beating…….She begins to slouch behind her journal attempting to hind but then thinks to her self," you are the New Jude. You can take on the world. You can do this. You were worried about him remember? Just be cool." Then she sits up and watches as he comes over acting as cool and collected as she possibly could, even though she wants to jump, scream, and cry all at the same time. Tommy sits down next to her just as smooth as he always is. Everyone in the waiting area watches from their magazines and books. Tommy leans in towards Jude,"Hello Ms. Harrison"}_  

Well dairy looks like fates has something else up his sleeve. But something tells me I wont be fight back to much this time.   

3 a ready Rock star


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: the moment you've been waiting for!!!!!!! **

Greetings from Poland Diary!!

  I can't even begin to describe how happy and fulfilled I am feeling right now! Tommy flew home yesterday. Now finally everyone can be assured and stop bothering me about it! Just kidding diary. Yeah so I know your wondering what me and Tommy were talking about a couple dayz ago when I unsuspectedly ended my entry. Well..let me tell you, it was a mature conversation that was very uncharacteristic of us. No yelling, or low blows, just honest conversation, like two adults. I'll start where we left off.    So I'm sitting there in the airport waiting area before my flight to Poland and then I look up. Walking towards me is Tommy with his leather jacket, black shades, and slicked hair. (that familiar chill runs up my spine…) At first I try to hide...but then I remind myself of the new, mature Jude that I am, and I sit up straight and look him in the eye as he approaches me. I can tell that he is a little shocked by my boldness but we both keep our composure. I continue to follow him with my eyes as he sits right next to me in the waiting area.  

**Tommy:** Hello Ms. Harrison  

**Jude:** Hey there yourself Mr. Quincy. You know everyone's gone sick worrying about you back home?  

**Tommy:** I'm big boy. I can handle my self. Worry, not necessary.  

**Jude;** well, I think I know some people who will happy to hear that! (Jude looks down and bites her lower lip. Then she looks back up at Tommy) I saw you at my concert the other night.  

**Tommy:** I figured you wouldn't notice me in the huge crowd.  

**Jude:** You, Tommy Quincy, can never go unnoticed by me, even in a crowd.  

_(Tommy smiles)_  

**Tommy:** You were…great. More than great. Indescribable. Watching you up there on stage…I was so proud of you. The songs were amazing and you rocked em'. Mostly I was proud because I new you did it without me. Seeing how much you grew musically…I thought to my self," she must have become some woman to make music like that."  

**Jude:** Well I have changed Tommy…partially because of you. You let me go. I asked you for space and you respected that. But what I still don't understand is why you are here now.  

**Tommy:** I was sitting at table at an industry party with Suzan. I looked at her, and I wished every bone in my body that she was you. When she magically didn't turn into you I suddenly couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there. So I left. I realized I was wasting my time with her. You are who I want to be with. And if that means waiting ten years until your ready, I'll wait. Cause Harrison you're IT. You're the real deal. Your worth waiting for. Why waste my time and emotional energy on someone when I know someone else has the key to my heart? But again, I want you to decide when and if it happens because I know how important your growth as a musician and person is to you. That's why I waited after the concert to tell you…just incase you did see me.  

_(Jude's eyes begin to water) _ 

**Jude:** what can a girl say to that Tommy? You have said everything a girl could ever want to hear from a guy: love and respect. (she breaths deeply) I've missed you so much. Being away from you has made me realize that I don't need you like I did before anymore. But it also has made me realize that I want you more than ever before.  

_(Tommy leans in to Jude and they do that nose nuzzle thing) _ 

**Tommy:** you ready to go for it again then?  

**Jude:** No, cause It's not the same. I'm ready for something new….with you.  

**Tommy:** your not gonna change your mind again on me Harrison?  

**Jude:** I Couldn't if I wanted to…my heart wouldn't let me.  

**Tommy:** good….cause I gotta catch my flight (he stands up)  

**Jude:** what your not even gonna stay with me one night in Poland??  

**Tommy:** No. you started this journey with out me. So you should finish it without me. I'll be waiting for you at home.  

**Jude:** Who are you and what have you done with little Tommy Q?  

**Tommy:** the space was good for both of us. I've changed too. Now I can finally put little Tommy Q behind me and be the Tom Quincy I wanna be…with you.  

_(Jude looks up at Tommy with her big wide eyes and mouths: I love you) _

 **Tommy:** (with his eyes he says I love you. Then he says out loud) more than words Jude. More than words.  

_(Jude jumps up and hugs Tommy. They squeeze each other with all the love, and longing that they had over the past year, and the same love and longing they new the future weeks would evoke. They stood like this in the middle of the waiting area for 5 mins. Forgetting the world around lost in each other's love. They didn't care to notice all the people snapping pictures with their cameras and camera phones because this is the moment they've waited 5 years for. Heck it's the moment we've ALL been waiting for. The moment when they realized that their love transcended the fame, the industry, and time. Tommy then loosens the embrace and kisses Jude…{insert imagination}...They relish in this moment because the next 2 weeks of Jude's tour will be agony for both of them.) _ 

**Tommy:** before I leave I wanted to give you something (he takes a little black box from his coat pocket) I'm prepared this time.  

**Jude:** and before you even kneel on the ground, the answer is YES!!!!!

_(Will looks up and his mouth drops. Woe when did this happen???)_  

**Tommy:** way to ruin tradition Harrison  

**Jude:** ehmm better get used to calling me quincy! And uh you kissed tradition goodbye when you decided to be with me. _she says with a smirk_  

**Tommy:** no need to wait. been dying to say it since that time in the rain…on your birthday…but really I only want you to wear this ring when YOU are ready to.  

**Jude:** okay I will.  

**Random person with a camera:** did she say yes??  

_(Jude takes the box from Tommy. She opens it gasps and puts the ring on her ring finger.) _ 

**Jude:** Of course I said yes

_(she says this then grabs tommy a smiles at the person with the camera who Cameras flash like noo other. Jude and tommy can barely see who they are smiling at but they don't care. They can smile like this forver.) _ 

**Jude:** Sadie's gonna be so mad that she has to read about this in the tabs before hearing from me.( she says through her teeth while keep her smile pastered on her face)  

**Tommy:** Hey you grabbed me and screamed to the public.  

**Jude:** but could ya blame me??  

**Announcer:** Flight 567 is now boarding  

**Tommy:** that's my flight.  

**Jude:** Miss me till it hurts. Okay?  

**Tommy:** as long as you do too.  

**Jude:** oh you know I will Mr. Quincy  

**Tommy:** au revoir madam Quincey!  

_(Tommy walks away towards his flight backward looking at Jude. they wave to each other. Then he bumps into this lady. Jude laughs and Tommy turns around and gets on the plane. Camera's still flashing, Jude walks back to her seat with her big grin still plastered on her face. Then Jo walks over with her jaw practically on the ground. She saw the whole thing when she finished with customs)_  

**Jo:** was that?....  

_Jude nods_  

**Jo:** did he just…..?  

_Jude nods and holds up her left hand _ 

**Jo:** so your…?!!!!!!  

**Jude:** looks like your coming home with me after the tour to be in a wedding!!!!!  

**Jo:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Okay so who needs to take their foot off the gas now??  

**Jude:** that would be me: Mrs. Quincy!!!!  

**Jo:** oh jude I'm so happy for you love!  

**Announcer:** Flight 576 to Poland is now boarding  So yeah diary, Tommy and I are engaged!!! I'm so happy with life right now. I'm excited to be Mrs. Tommy Q and continue to make great music!! Oh will they be in for a surprise at my final concert at home!!! Better let party planner Sadie know that not only will this be a , I'm-BACK!-LOOK-AT-ME-NOW!! kind of party, but she'll have to add to the title " AND-I'M-GETTING-MARRIED-TO-TOMMY-FOR-REAL-THIS-TIME!!!  After my concert tonight, I have 2 more in Poland over the next week. Then I will spend the last couple of dayz traveling back to Canada; last stop in the tour, first stop of the rest of my life. What a way to end my fist international tour eh?  

Until Next time  

3 A hopelessly in-love, newly engaged, rockstar


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: jude's homecoming/engagement party!!**

_"Breaking News: Rock Star Jude Harrison and her former G-major producer, ex-boyz attack member Tommy Quincy have entered their world-wind romance once a again with a very public proposal in a Poland airport!"_  

Dairy,

Can you believe that was the headline of every major tabloid from Canada to Timbucktu? Yeah but it was my fault…..in the moment I wanted to share it with the world! And I still do. So my mentioning of this article wasn't out of frustration but out of pure excitement!!!! We all know with my previous scandals that the media usually hasn't been my friend but for once I controlled what they wrote about me!!! But at the same time the tabs are kind slacken lately. The "public proposal" happened a little over two weeks ago. I guess they wanted to check their sources? But since when do they care if what they say is true? I don't know. Ill never be able to understand the workings of such a money-hungry-heartless industry….wait but I'm in one….hahaha. yeah sorry that was a bad one. But anyways….last night was the, "I'm-BACK!-LOOK-AT-ME-NOW-AND- I'M- GETTING-MARRIED-TO-TOMMY-FOR-REAL-THIS-TIME!!!" party, that was magnificently put together of course by my unstoppable, sister Sadie Harrison. It felt so good to be back home and see everyone!!! I couldn't believe that I was away from so many people that I loved for almost two years. And with the kind of love I had for these people, emails did not do the job for me. Enough gushing, back to the party.  Where do I begin? Hmm…lets start with the guest list: Sadie, Kwest, Mason, Jamie, Zep, Karma, Spied, Wally, D., Dad, the rest of boyz attack(lol), and JO and few other people from the record label in London. Yes, though it was small it was intimate. It was special. The night started with a surprise musical guest.  

_(The party begins just as the sun is starting to set. The guests and stage are under a white tent in the Harrison Back yard. Inside the test are soft romantic lights and rose pettles everywhere. Parallel to the stage is one long table where all the guests sit with Jude and Tommy sitting in the middle of the table. The Party begins with Sadie on the mic)_  

**Sadie:** First, I have to say thank you to all of you for coming and welcoming home my wonderful baby sister, back from her journey abroad! Let's just hope she never does that again!  

_(Everyone applauds)_  

**Sadie:** Jude, we are all so proud of you! And not only are we ecstatic that you are home, but we couldn't more happy to hear about your new engagement. You and Tommy have finally realized what we all have for years: your meant to be together forever! You both give us all hope for love out there. We all wish the best of luck even though we know you won't need it. If being away from each other for over a year couldn't break your bond, nothing can.  

_(louder applause, yelling, whooping)_  

**Sadie:** Now, our special guest: Michael Bubble! Singing his oldie but goodie, a song very appropriate for our love birds prolonged union, Quando, Quando, Quando. Michael Bubble everyone!!!  

**Michael Bubble:**  

Tell me when will you be mine  

Tell me quando quando quando  

We can share a love devine  

Please don't make me wait again  

When will you say yes to me  

Tell me quando quando quando  

You mean happiness to me  

Oh my lover tell me when   

Every moments a day  

Every day seems a lifetime  

Let me show you the way  

To a joy beyond compare   

I can't wait a moment more  

Tell me quando quando quando  

Say its me that you adore  

And then darling tell me when _(this is an actual song that Michael bubble sings I didn't not make it up)_  

I would just like to say, "Welcome back Jude!" I know I haven't formally met you but I think your music is so inspirational. I know it must inspire people everywhere. And Congrats to you and Tommy on the engagement! It was an Honor to perform for you folks!  

_(Applause!!!!! Jude smiles and blows Michael Buble a kiss and says thank you, Then Jude leans over to Tommy)_  

**Jude:** Wow, Sadie never fails to amaze me at how awesome she is.   

**Tommy:** Well she must have some connections since working in publicity for D.  

**Jude:**  Whatever Tommy I can't believe Michael Buble just serenaded us! I guess we've made it big time eh?  

**Tommy:** Yes you have babe. yes you have. 

(smoochy poo. Yes short and sweet)  

**Zepplin:** Oh Jamie, I hope our love envloves into something like theirs. ( She sighs and continues to stare in awe)  

**Jamie:** (Jamie raises his eyebrows and tilts his head. If she only knew all the things wrong with that statement…) The passion maybe, but I could definitely do without the lack of consistantcey with their love!  

**Zepplin:** Oh Jaimie, I think their world-wind romance is romantic!  

**Jamie:** Try being in it and see how romantic you think it is then!  

(Zepplin has a confused face. Hmmm… has Jamie forgotten to mention to his new love bird about his involvement in the Jommy Love Affair?)

**Tommy:** Was his song on point or what?  

**Jude:** It was like it was made for us  

**Sadie:** Next up we have Canada's new up and coming group, NEXTSTOP, from no other than…  

**Jaime and Zepplin:** Nana's Basement Records!!!!  

**Sadie:** Excuse me; I believe I am the MC here?!!  (_she says sarcastically_)  

**Darius:** Lets see if they have any real talent!  _(Jaime gives Dairus a look)_  

**Jaime:** Be prepared to be amazed!  _(Darius fold his arms and looks at the Band on stage)_ 

* * *

_(Everyone jumps to their feet to applause. But of course Zep and Jaime are on their feet the fastest and are the loudest. D is the only one that doesn't stand. He has a blank stare on his face. After the Band leaves the stage and the guests take their seats Jaime remains standing, folds his arms and turns to Darius at the opposite end of the table.)_

**Jaime: So...amazed yet Darius?**

**Darius: I'll admit. They've got talent. But talk to me when you got a whole label full of talent.**

**Jaime: Wow he can't even give someone the smallest complement without repricusion to anyone who isn't chained down to his label!**

_(Jude stands up immediately)_

**Jude:Come on guys! I didn't come back home after 2 years to hear you guys fight! Please. Retrain yourselves for me; (she looks at Tommy and grabs his hand) for us? Now this is supposed to be a celebration! Not a label smack down! I mean you're already at opposite ends of the table. So just cool it. Okay?**

**Jaime:Sorry Jude. And Tommy. I didn't mean to ruin your special evening.**

(He slowly takes his seat still glaring at Darius.)

**Sadie:Okay again people any portrayals of drama must go through the MC first. Which if you all have forgotten, is still me! Now, what you all have been waiting for: the first song by Jude–soon-to-be-Quincy Harrison! Her first song will be the single that flew to the top of the charts after a certain bar mitzvah! With no other than Karma!**

_(Everyone laughs)_

**Sadie: No guys im serious! Please give a warm welcome to Jude and Karma**

_(Jude and Karma go to the stage)_

**Sadie: And please ladies, keep the cat fighting to a minimum. The guys have stolen any privileges to it that you might have had before. (lol)**

_(Karma snatches the mic from Sadie.)_

**Karma: Thank you maid-of honor-and-bff for that lovely introduction! I would have to say that I am honored to be performing with Jude in her first song that she sings back home! And any beef that we had in the past is definitely over now right Jude?**

**Jude: Uh right Karma…Again I would like to thank everyone for coming and sharing this special night wi-**

_(Karma signaled the band and the music started. Ooh Karma. Can't have the spotlight off of her for two seconds. It's not even her party! Jude roles her eyes, grabs the mic off the stand and starts swaying with the music)_

**Karma**

Am I supposed to thank you

For walking in the door

And giving me your love

Like pennies to the floor

You say that you're bringing me

Everything you got

**Jude**

If you think that's good enough

You don't know warm from hot

I won't say I'm sorry cause I wanted something more

It's he said, she said

Let's even up the score

**Both**

Give and take, and back and forth

That's the nature of the game

You supply the gasoline and I will be the flame

_(As the girls belt out their tune Sadie stands at the side of the stage and watches. She still can't believe, much like the rest of the audience, what she's seeing. Then man in a suite, shades, and an earpiece, comes up to her and whispers something in her ear. Then he escorts her off the stage outside of the tent.)_

**Karma**

Said you'd love me better

Swipe me off my feet

It's time that you deliver 'cuz there's a light up on the street

You're all talk no action

Baby that's not right

* * *

_(Darius' Assistant leads Sadie outside the tent to where Darius is standing; waiting.)_

**Darius:**

What took you so long?

(he says with a smirk on his face)

**Sadie:**

Well I don't now if you forgot, but I am the MC of the event tonight!

(She smirks back)

_(Darius gives her a kiss on the cheek)_

**Darius:**

I know earlier you said you wanted to talk. With both our crazy schedules this is the only time I could talk to my girl.

**Sadie:**

You haven't told anyone about US yet have you?

**Darius:**

US? What us? Sometimes I forget, cause you know being an item requires time being spent together. But anyway this is my business and no one needs to know my business till I want them to.

**Sadie:**

So is that a yes or a no?

**Darius:**

What do you think?

**Sadie:**

Okay good. Can we keep it that way? And can we cool it for a while. Just until or schedules aren't so crazy.

**Darius:**

You breaking up with big D. Harrison?

**Sadie:**

Not breaking up…more like putting US on hiatus until we can both put more effort into the relationship. Till you have more time to can pay me some real attention. (She says with a smirk)

**Darius:**

Why are you Harrisons so unpredictable, and then expect thing to always go your way?

**Sadie; **

Oh I don't know. Maybe because we're so beautiful and lovable and worth waiting for..

(She says as she bats her eye lashes)

**Darius:**

Alright Sadie, as long as you don't yell and call me tightwad again! I might be able to work something out like a mini vacation hiatus for G-Major in the future. But until then, the publicity department better be bang'n!

* * *

**Jude**

Don't need to rock around my finger

(Just wanna rock with you all night)

**Both**

I won't say I'm sorry cause I wanted something more

It's he said, she said

Let's even up the score

Give and take, and back and forth

That's the nature of the game

You supply the gasoline

* * *

**Sadie:**

Haha D. Have I ever disappointed you? The song sounds like its almost over. That's my cue! Wait here till after the song ends. We don't wanna look suspicious.

_(She turns and struts to the tent. Before going inside she gives Darius a glance. Darius glances back and shakes his head with a smirk on his face. Then Sadie goes inside the tent and returns to her post on the side of the stage.)_

* * *

**Karma**

and I will be the flame

**Jude**

I will be the flame

_(Darius walks in from outside the tent and takes his seat at the table next to SpiDermen.)_

**Spid:**

Dude where were you? You missed the good part of the song.

**Darius:**

I had some business to take care of. Don't worry about it

**Spid:**

O really…

(Spid also noticed that Sadie hadn't been there during the the entire performance either. Ohh our spidey catches on fast does he?)

**Darius:**

Look, Spiderman. Im the one who bailed you and Karma out after your newlywed show got sour. I got you a knew a deal and let you both live in your little caste to continue to play ken and Barbie even after you turned your back on me for Jaime. You're lucky Karma's your girl! She's kept the cash flown after Jude left! So if I were you I would cool it!

**Spid:**

I'm sorry your majesty. I was just a little curious

**Darius:**

Well don't be. Curiosity gets people in trouble.

**Spid:**

Yes Sir!

**Jude:**

Thanks karma for per-

**Karma:**

No Thank you Jude for doing me the honor. (she says to the audience. Not Jude. Go figure.) I mean G-major really hasn't been the same with out you. Thank everyone! (She blows a kiss to the audience and returns to her seat in between Darius and Spid)

**Jude:**Uh….thanks Karma. I think? The Next song I'm gonna sing is one of fmy fourth album. I hope you all like it.

_(Jude sings 4 more songs 2 old 2 new. Then she calls Tommy to the stage and they end the show singing Here We Go Again.)_

_(Sadie returns to the stage.)_

**Sadie:**

Okay so has anyone else had enough of these two love birds yet?? I know I have! Just kidding! Thank you all for coming tonight. Now get outa here!

_(All the guests got up to leave. At the door is Tommy and Jude telling everyone thank you for coming and saying goodbye. Mean while Sadie Goes up to Jo)_

**Sadie:**

Hey

**Jo:**

Hello. You've put together quite a party here. I've never seen anything like it before.

**Sadie:**

Well, anything for my baby sister ya know? Anyways I just wanted to come over to tell you thank you for looking out for Jude while she was in London and on tour.

**Jo:**

It wasn't much really. I gave her a little advice here and there but she really handled her self. She's grown a lot.

**Sadie:**

Well thank you very much for whatever you did. Jude told me that you were staying in a hotel until the wedding?

**Jo:**

Yeah its just up the road the label's paying for it.

**Sadie:**

I don't care who's paying for it! I will have none of it! You are coming the Harrison house and were are gonna have some girl fun Before Jude gets married and moves out.

**Jo:**

Wait… so she's not moving in with Tommy?

**Sadie:**

Nope. Not yet at least. She wants to wait untl after the wedding

**Jo:**

Does Tommy know that?

**Sadie:**

(She shrugs her shoulders)

I don't know but if he doesn't he will soon enough!

* * *

_(The line of guests saying goodbye ends with Jaime and Zepplin at the entrance of the tent. Jude gives Jaime an "best friend how I've missed you" look. Jaime returns to the look and the hug.)_

**Jude: **

Oh Jaime, I've missed you so much!

**Jaime:**

I've missed you more Harrison. Its been so long I feel like I don't even know the wonderful woman you've become!

**Jude:**

And I know I feel like I've missed out on all your success with NBR!

**Jaime:**

Lunch. Soon?

**Jude:**

I'll text you!

**Jaime:**

Alright, I'll see ya then. Great show! Goodnight.

(Jaime and Zepp leave the tent)

**Jude:**

Bye guys!!!(She says as she Waves to them vigerously)

(Tommy turns to Jude and grabs and grabs both of her hands)

**Tommy:**

Amazing show Harrison

**Jude:**

Well, you know a show is only as good as its finale.

**Tommy:**

And you rocked it.

**Jude:**

With you.

**Tommy:**

You know you could have with out me.

**Jude:**

Quincy….

**Tommy:**

What?

(He says with a smirk)

**Jude:**

Just let me love you k?

**Tommy: **

I'll try. So…you gonna come home with me tonight?

**Jude:**

About that…I think im gonna stay at home till after the wedding.

**Tommy:**

But Jude I thought we talked about you coming home with me after the party.

**Jude:**

I know. I know. But When I got home Sadie sister guilt tripped me. And you know Sadie. I couldn't say no. She wants us to spend as much time together as possible before the wedding, for Harrison sister time. And she wants to get to know Jo since they're going to be joining forces to help plan this wonderful ceremony. Look I think she's telling Jo now. (Jude and Tommy glance over at Jo and Sadie who were staring at the couple. When they see Jommy looking back at them they quickly look the other way) Haha…Just think in three weeks you'll have be ALL to yourself. (she says as she leans into him)

**Tommy:**

You Harrison women always find a way to get what you want.

**Jude:**

That's how I got you isn't it? (She says with a hug smile)

**Tommy:**

Hmm…the way I remember it I traveled half way around the world. I got you babe!

**Jude:**

Okay im just gonna over look the fact that you just made a Sunny and Cher reference and just say good night.

**Tommy:**

Ehh. Ya got me! Good night babe. (He bends Down and Kisses Jude)

**Jude:**

Till tomorrow Romeo?

**Tommy:**

Till Tomorrow Juliet!

_(Jude blows Tommy a kiss as he walks backwards out of the tent catching the Kiss that Jude Blew)_

* * *

What a night huh dairy? Yeah right now I am so lost for words. I am so excited to reconnect with everyone, especially Jaime. I'm exited to plan this wedding with the two most capable people I know. I'm excited to spend some time with Sadie, and for her and Jo to get to know each other. And most of all I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with Mr. Tommy Quincy. The only thing more I can ask for is drama free weeks until the wedding. But we all know that's an impossible wish!

Until Next time,

3 An overjoyed rock star


	7. Chapter 7

**CHapter 7: and the drama begins**

(Jude sits in on the floor of the dressing in the bridal shop scribbling in her note book. From inside the dressing room you can hear the muffled voices of Jo and Sadie yelling)  

HELP ME Dairy!!!!

  I am in the middle of the biggest throwndown of the twentieth century. Bewteen who you ask? Only between the 2 most essential aspects of my wedding, my wedding planners aka my sister and Best friend: Sadie and JO. So much for going with out drama. And my wish almost came true too. Everything has been perfect and peaceful for the past 2 1/2 weeks. Of course it is now, 3days before the wedding, when most things need to finalized, that is the perfect moment for all hell to break loose. I'll fill you in on the all the fun we had right until everything went sour. Because to be honest, I really don't know when or how things got so heated and brutal!

  hmmm.... so where exactly should I start Diary??? I guess the night of the party. So after the party we all went into the house and camped out in the living room. we had so much fun us girls. I guess this is what it would have felt like to have a slumber party if i had one when i was younger? we played, twister, truth or dare, and even MASH ( which was kinda funny since thats a game that you are able "predict your future" including marriage and kids and all). Then i talked about the tour and Sadie talked about G-mAjor and where she wanted to go with that. Then Jo asked  

**JO:** so tommy took the whole im-not-going-to-able -to-sleep-with-my-fiance-after-world-tour-and- a-huge-dinner-celebrating-our-reunion-until-my-wedding well?  

**Jude** Why yes he did. He knows how important my friends and family are to me. He's always known that. He knows me and that's why I'm, marrying the man.  

**Sadie** Okay. the party's over. enough with the gushy stuff! this is our time. Not time for you to talk about tommy anymore! From now on all I want to hear about tommy is what size tux he needs.  (Jude lifts up her hand in surrender) 

**Jude;** Not to worry his name will not leave my lips when its just us from now on. That's the least i can do to thank you for that amazing party. 

**Sadie:** Yes so back to the ceremony. so what do you think about colors??  

**Jo:** What about pink and brown??  

**Sadie:** what about earth tones?  (jude yawns) 

**Jude** You know what im getting tired. I trust you both. you decide. I think im gonna go to bed now. Im gonna have lunch with jaime tomorrow. just make sure if there is pink its not peptobismol. good night ladies!  

**Jo and Sadie:** Night!  

(The next morning Jude wakes up and walks down stairs. When she gets down stairs Sadie and JO are no where to be found. As she tuns back to walk up the stairs to call them she sees a note on the side table near the door. It reads:  _Dear Jude, Don't Panic! me and Jo are out running errands for the wedding. Don't worry about anything. go catch up with jamie, write, and take a walk and fondle your-soon to be husband while your at it.  Love, your big sis_ Then her cell phone vibrates with a Text from Jaime.  Lunch today? at the outdoor cafe. 12ish? after texting 'can't wait' to Jaime she closed her phone and sighed.)  

**Jude:** My life has never been this perfect.  

(Then she looked down at the time on her phone and saw that it was 11:30. Then she rushed up stairs, seemingly floating on air, to get ready.)  

* * *  

(It was now 12;00 and Jude was walking out the door. As she was walking to her car she saw Jaime walking to his. They both waved at the same time.)  

**Jaime:** You wanna walk?  

**Jude:**  It's a beautiful day. And why not be able to say that I saved the environment by spending time with my best friend?  

**Jaime:** oh how you make the menial things sound heroic.  (As they were talking they were walking towards the side walk and now they were facing each other. They gave each other a warm embrace and then started walking towards the cafe.)  

**Jude:** Oh my gosh Jaime. The tour was soo amazing. especially europe. you would have loved it. you are definitely coming on the next one with me. And that's an order!  

**Jaime** So there's gonna be another?  

**Jude:** Of course Jaime! Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean the music stops. you know me better than that Jaime. No man or situation will ever make me abandon my music. And even if i'm not righting for my self forever, I'd love to come work with you at NBR. If you'd have me.   (Jude and Jaime arrive at the outdoor cafe and find a table. Jaime and Jude start with coffees)   

**Jaime:** Of course Jude. Though you never accepted it, your position has always been here waiting for you and it always will. If it weren't for you allowing me to tag along on your shooting star I wouldn't be here my self.  

**Jude:** You know you were more than tagging along Jaime. You were my support system when everything went array.  

**Jaime:** And I guess part of my support system job I should be warning you about tommy and how he might hurt you and blah blah blah.  (Jude has a confused face)  

**Jaime:** But....Seeing him last night and the way he looked at you, hearing about how he went all the way to germany to see you and let you stay on tour on your own, and hearing you talk about him and your music and not letting him change you; now more than ever I'm okay with everything. I trust that if anything were to happen you would be able to handle it. with out me. And i Believe that nothing is going to happen because tommy, i can;t believe i'm saying this, is a good guy.  

**Jude:** Oh Jaime I'll always need you!  

**Jude:** That's a nice sentiment, but we both know you won't. But i'll always be here.  

**Jude:** Hearing you say all this make me so happy but at the same time it's really starting to spook me out.  

**Jaime:** translation harrison?  

**Jude:** well everything has been almost too perfect. the past couple days have been both drama and stress free. I think it means something terrible is gonna happen. you know to balance out the cosmos and what not.  

**Jaime:** Jude, did you ever think that maybe you deserve this? It not easy being in the public eye since age 15. being back stabbed by a best friend, held hostage in your own basement, a stormy love affair, 2 world tours and millions of fans. Not many can say that and have lived by the age of 23. Just enjoy it now and don't worry about the future.  

**Jude:** See jaime, i still need you. If it weren't for you i wouldn't be able to (dramatic pause...) See the light!   (they both laugh histarically) 

**Jude:** So.. what's up with NBR? Sadie says your doing great things. Giving D. a run for his money eh?  

**Jaime:** We're doing pretty well. But we will never be as big as Darius. I Don't ever want to because-  

**Jude:** With all that business you loose the music. I know I know.  

**Jaime:** And are you ready for this one..  

**Jude:** Try me  (at that moment both their cell phones ring. They look at their phones and then at eachother.) 

**Jude & Jaime:** Its Tommy. It's Zepp.  (Then they both answer their phones) 

**Jaime: **Zepp slow down. i can't under stand you. 

**Jude:** good morning. i'm out at lunch with jamie. hold on i think something's up he's on the phone with zepplin.   

**Jaime:** are you sure you can't handle it on your own? okay i'll be right there. Jude I'm srry it's-  

**Jude:** It's NBR. Don't worry. fill me in later. i'll call you...plus i've got to know what you were about to tell me.   

(Jaime get up from his chair and kisses Jude on the cheek)  

**Jaime: ** Your the best.  

**Jude:** Love you too (She says as he dashes back to his house.)  

**Tommy:** So how was the night with the girls.  

**Jude:** It was so much fun. But then when i woke up they were no where to be found.  

**Tommy:** And let me guess Sadie and Jo were working on the wedding until just before dawn.  

**Jude:** I guess so. they left me a note saying that they were doing errands. THis is to be expcted of Sadie but jo.  

**Tommy:** You said Jo reminded you of Sadie. And from talking to her yesterday, She and sadie are practically the same person. I'd watch out for those two. Some times two really determined people together for too long doesn't work.  

**Jude:** Oh tommy they were getting along fine last night. And do i have to remind you that people have said the same thing about us. 

**Tommy:** Yes that is true. But you and I are familiar with compromise. When have you ever seen Sadie compromise?  

**Jude:** ....  

**Tommy:** and JO??  

**Jude:** ...omg now that you mention it Jo was quite good a getting what she needed to get things done on the tour. uuhh...i knew things were too perfect

**TBC.....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: oh tommy**

_Jamie arrives at NBR sweating b/c he ran all the way from the coffee shop. When he enters the basement he stops and bends over with his hands on his knees, panting. Then he says:_  

So what was is that you couldn't handle-

(Jamie looked up from panting and saw pagan standing next to zepp) by...your...self...  

**Zepp:** tah dah!( she says nervously) look who dropped by to say "hi"  

**Jamie:** what is HE doing here?!  

**Zepp:** I don't know he wouldn't tell me until you got back.  

**Jaime:** Look i dont care to listen to ANYTHING you have to say. After you left me, your daughter, and NBR without a pot to piss in i never forgave you! And now you are NOTHING to me. Zepp is your daughter so if you wish to talk to her and see if she'll forgive you, be my guest. But i don't have to stay and listen to your crap! I'm Leaving and when i come back HE(he says looking at zepp and pointing at pagan) better be gone! _Jaime storms off. As he leaves pagan says: _  

**Pagan:** I didn't leave my daughter she CHOSe to come back to you!  

**Zepp:** Jaime wait!( she runs after jaime to the front of the house and grabs his arm) Where are you going.  

**Jaime:** I don't know. I don't think i've ever been this mad before except....( oh be careful jaime you still haven't told zepp of your past role in the Jommy saga-which your last appearance in was the last time you felt this angry. and now wouldn't be the best time to tell your new beloved that last time you were this angry is when Jude didn't take you over tommy, you kissed her, she slapped you, you fell off the roof....and we know how the story ends.) I, I just don;t want to say something that i don't mean out of anger to hurt you right now. so just give me my space zepp. ( Then he speeds off in his car)  

_Zepps stands there in shock of everything and then calls Sadie for support and tells her everything that just happened._  

**Zepp:** I'm really sorry to bother you with all of this. I know your in the middle of planning Jude's wedding and all. But ive never seen jaime upset like this. And know you've know him forever and you've been like a sister to me since Jude's been on tour. I didn't know who else to call.  _(At that moment JO was showing Sadie some Ribbon assortments. Sadie put up her pointer finger signaling to wait a minute and Jo continued with the consultant.)_  

**Sadie** Its okay no biggy.I'm always here to help you look Jamie's a rational guy. that's probably why he wanted to blow off some steam. He won't do anything crazy if anything he'll do alot of thinking. ANd who knows he might change his mind about listening to what Pagan has to say. What was it that he came back for anyway?  

**Zepp:** I don't know Jaime blew up before he could say anything. I guess I'd better find out then.  

**Sadie:** Call me when everything blows over?  

**Zepp:** If your not too busy.  

**Sadie:** I'm never to busy for a friend.  

**Both:** Bye  

(_After zepp hung up the phone she went back in side. AS she came down the stairs of the basement she saw Pagan sitting on the couch with his head in his hands)_

  * * * 

_(Mean while back at the cafe Jude continues on the phone with Tommy)_  

**Jude:** Okay I refuse to think negatively about the situation. Sadie and Jude are two of the most capable and mature adults i know. they can handle anything. why not each other? If i radiate positivity its bound to go well right? i mean there is good Karma right?  

**Tommy:** Have you met her?  

**Jude:** HA HA Ha. very funny but not helpful!  

**Tommy:** Okay im srry. How about i come meet you at the cafe to help get your mind off of things?  

**Jude:** Now that's what i want hear! See you in ten?  

**Tommy:** If i can survive that long.  

**Jude:** What do you want me to order for you? I think the waiter is coming back soon.  

**Tommy:** Surprise me.  

**Jude:** So its the usual then?  

**Tommy:** you know how i like it babe.  

**Jude:** Okay i can't take anymore of these inuendos without seeing you. hurry up!  

**Tommy:** I'm on my way.  

_(15 min later tommy's sports car screetches to a hault in front of the cafe. Jude folds her arms trying to pretend like she's angry. Then tommy gets out of the car and then walks to the other side of the car and takes out a full bouquet of flowers. Jude's insides melt and so does her body and facial expression. Tommy walks toward her in those same black aviators and leather jacket that he wore when he proposed in Italy. That same feeling suddenly came over Jude. When Tommy approaches her he leans over the gate and gives her the flowers. Jude takes the flowers, stands up, and wraps her arms around him. She is close enough to kiss him but she doesn't. She just gazes into his eyes)_  

**Jude:** you sure do make it hard for a girl to be mad at you now adayz.  

_Tommy Smiles almost blushing_ 

**Tommy:** Now that's somthing that i'd never thought id never heard from you.  

_They both chuckle_  

**Jude:** I feel like i haven't seen you in forever!  

**Tommy:** 13 hours will do that to ya! 

**Jude:** Let's get outa here. I'm not really in the mood for lunch anymore. 

**Tommy:** you don;t have to tell me twice!(he reachecs into his pocket and pulls some money out)Give the waiter a good tip we did kinda walk out on him.  

**Jude:** gee you and this gentlmen stuff is gonna take some getting used to...but i like it!  _(Jude walks from her table towards the entrance to meet tommy. they never once shift their gaze from eachother. then she reaches the entrance and)_  

**waiter:** off so soon  

**Jude:** don't worry we left you a good tip  

**waiter:** So two dates in less then 30 min eh?  

**Jude:** no haha you got it all wrong! the guy earlier was my best friend. HE, he is my fiance!  

_J__ude struts to the entrance where tommy is standing, waiting for her. She wraps her arms around his neck and he does the same around her lower back. they stand like this for a couple of seconds lost in their own little world and then they passionately kiss{awwww} then when they stop they grab each others hand and walk to Tommy's car. In the car tommy drives with one hand on Jude's thigh and the other on the wheel. _  

_Oh dairy! Does tommy take your breathe away like he takes away mine? I know I know i haven;t explained what happened with Sadie and Jo but i dont want to think about it. It much easier to basque in these beautiful moments and other people's issues then our own! Yeah yeah i know im reverting to the old jude but...I'm still on the floor of the dressing room of the bridal shop. Sadie and JO left hours ago. they gave up on trying to get me out. I think tommy called too but i was too engrossed in the story i was telling you to pick up. The people at the front say the store is closing and i really have to go now. How about this dairy: I'll tell you what really happened when i get home and then i'll deal with the problem okay? gotta love compromise right? hopefully the waring divas aren't home or at least not both of them.  _

_3 A rock star, not feeling so much like a rock star right now_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:has Jo deceived us all?**

Hey Diary! 

Aren't you proud of me? Doing what i said i would and all? and guess what? i'm actually ten steps ahead! The problem is already dealt with. And I did it with class. okay okay so i know it sounds to good to be true but there is always the light at the tunnel right?  ....alright! so maybe I am bending the truth a little. how is it that you see right through me dairy???

So maybe I didn't dive in to it head first. to be honest i when i got home from the bridal shop I ran up stairs and locked my self in my room. I left Sadie and Jo in the living room in their awkward silence. But like I promised I will start from the beginning, which is a 1 week after tommy and I left the cafe. Sadie, Jo and I were at the florist. They insisted that I tag along since they couldn't decide on anything. I said I didn't care about what they chose because I knew whatever they chose would be beautiful, but they _insisted_. Everything was fine until decisions had to be made.  

_Jude, Jo and Sadie are in the bridal shop. Jude walks around admiring all the beautiful flower arrangements. Jo and Sadie are at the opposite side of the shop discussing the flower theme. Their discussing soon turns into bickering and they yell across the shop._   

**Both:** Jude!!  

_Please don't tommy be right. Jude takes a deep breath and walks calmly to the other side of the bridal shop_   

**Jude:** whats up guys?  

**Sadie:** we can't decide on the flower arrangements  

**Jude:**  well lets start with one section at a time eh? so what you thinking for the bouquet.  

_Jo began to speak but Sadie cut her off_  

**Sadie:** I was thinking...since your favorite flower is lilies then the entire wedding can be themed lilies. including one in your hair _Sadie smiles and puts Jude's hair behind her ear_   

**Jude:** that would be so romantic. Tommy always get me lilies when he buys me flowers  

_Sadie raises her eye brows at Jo. translation= i know my sister better than you even though you think you do._  

**Jo:** I agree that the lilies should be incorporate to show some remnance of your relationship. But we must also show the new journey that you are about to embark on not just your past together.  

**Jude:** She does have a point sade.(jude turns to sadie hoping that she might have considered that) 

**Sadie:** Oh come on me your not really falling for that. Flowers can't say all that.  

**Jo:** Of course they can. thats why red roses are the flower of love and that's why her bouquet should be red roses  

**Sadie:** Who cares what everyone else does this is Jude and Tommy's day and they do lilies.(Sadie was a little past frustrated at this point.)  

_Jude could hear the frustration in her sister's voice so she grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight as she looked into her sister's eyes_  

**Jude:** I think your both right. what if we go the front desk and ask them to make an sample arrangement with lilies and red roses.  

**Sadie:** (she smirks at Jo and with a sigh says) Sure, why not  

_They walk to the front desk and ask the florist to make the sample arrangement. When the florist is done all the girls mouths drop._ 

 **Jo:** wow  

**Sadie:** Gorgeous. Jude you are a genius  

**Jude:** No you both are the real geniuses. I just helped pool your marvelous ideas together. And since this is such a great idea why don't we use them as the centerpieces too?  

**Jo:** I couldn't agree more  

**Sadie:** oh, really?(Sadie says sarcastically)  

**Jude:** uh, Jo can you handle this in here. And me and sadie will meet you out side when your done ordering.  

**Jo:** Sure Jude. I have things under control.  

**Sadie:** you would. wouldn't you?  

_Jude grabs sadie and pulls her outside before she and Jo can say anything more to each other.{way to take control jude!!!} when she and sadie get outside. Jude puts her hand on her hips and stares at Sadie. Sadie pretends to ignore it as she fixes her hair in the the car window outside._

**Jude:** Sadie!  

**Sadie:** What?   

**Jude:** What was that in there?  

_Sadie shrugs her shoulders and folds her arms_  

**Sadie:** She started it. (she says nonchalantly)   

**Jude:** come on are you serious. this is so grade school. I thought you too were getting along.  

**Sadie:** We were until she forgot that you were _My_ sister. 

 **Jude:** what are you talking about?  

**Sadie:** Did you not see the little smirk on her face when you slightly disagreed with me?  

_Jude has a confused expression on her face and she puts her hand on her head and then slaps her thigh_  

**Jude:** Sadie, i'm lost here.  

**Sadie:** look you may not be able to see through her but I can! she thinks that she knows you better than me just because she spent the last year and a half with you. (she turns to the shop window where Jo is paying the florist) But did she forget that I have known you for the past 23 years! She's just trying to sabotage the little time that we have left together until you go and get married and move in with tommy and you won't need me anymore.  

_Jude tilts her head and and then hugs sadie. Sadie tears up and wipes her eye behind Jude's back as they hug_  

**Jude:** What is up with everyone thinking that i no longer need them just because i'm getting married? First jaime now you? I'm not like this new perfect super woman who doesn't make mistakes any more. I know i wanted people to see that i'd changed but not feel like i'm abandoning them. I've changed but the essence of who i am is the same. I'm still Jude: the passionate girl who thinks with her heart when she should be using her head. The only real thing that has changed is that i know when to lean on others and when to be strong so that others can lean on me. So don't worry Sadie, (jude smiles) there's only room for one perfect Harrison and she is most definitely YOU.  

**Sadie:** Well...almost perfect. ( She smiles then sighs) It's just that since you've been gone i feel like i don't know you anymore! And i know you said your still you. but your not in so many ways and just to think that someone else knows you better than me, especially her, infuriates me. Like im not fulffling my bg sister duties or something  

**Jude:** Don't be threatened by Jo. You are my fabulous big sister and she knows that. She would never try to fill those big shoes and neither would i let her if she tried. She knows the Jude i strive to be and you know the Jude that i am and will always be.  

**Sadie:** Wow jude its nice to be on the other end of the advice spewing for once. I get to take pride in the marvelous person that _I_ helped you to become. (she chuckles)   

**Jude:** There the sadie i know!  

**Sadie:** And by the way Jo does not threaten me  

**Jude:** oh yeah no. of course not. I don't know what I was thinking.  

_They both laugh together and wait for JO to come out. Mean while the florist and JO stand at the cash register looking out the window watching the sisters. _  

**Florist:** wow!  

**Jo:** I know right. After this fiasco I'm Bound to be the made of honor.  

**Florist:** they seem pretty close. Are they related or something?  

**Jo:** (she takes her eyes away from them and gives the florist a disgusted look) sisters  

**Florist:** I don't know. the sister bond is pretty tight. you really think she's gonna pick you over her?  

**Jo:** I know so. Sadie is a ticking time bomb and Jude doesn't need that kinda drama on my... I mean her big day. Plus she thinks she knows Jude. But i know the new Jude better than Jude knows herself. (Jo puts the reciet in her perse and before walking out the door she says to the florist) I'll email the final order tonight. (they she struts out to meet other girls)  

**Florist:** (shakes her head) Like that wasn't the most melo-drmatic statement ever. I would never wish that situation on any bride.  

Okay, time for some romantic relief from all this diary. the final scene is this drama was a candle lit dinner in the park. And yes it was all tommy. I did nothing but show up. I know I know surreal right? i still can't get over the fact that this is the guy who broke my heart countless times. It seems like he and this man that i came home to are two completely different people. or maybe he's the same guy and the only thing that's real changed is me? I mean all those times he "lied" to me it was for a reason right? I was so immature and irrational all that time ago. its all so clear now. all those times he was protecting me wether it was from himself or someone else. I don't know dairy. you chew on that while i talk of that wonderful evening.  

_Jo, Jude and Sadie are sitting is the living room on 3 different piece of furniture. Jude watches as Jo fiddles on her black berry and Sadie looks through a magazine. Both on opposite sides of the room. They haven't spoken since that afternoon. Jude shakes her head. then her phone vibrates. Text message from Tommy: you + me in the park= candle lit dinner in 10...im already here. Jude responds: don't worry you won't have to look like a fool in the park too much longer. i'm on my way.{ahh so witty} then jude stands up slowly and clears her throat._   

**Jude:** My fiance, translation, husband to be (she says sarcastically) just sent a text saying that he is waiting for me with a candle lit-that's right you heard correctly candle lit- dinner in park for him and I ( she says as she bats her eyes)  

**Sadie:** gag me already  

**Jude:** you had quest remember....you chose to throw it all away  

**Sadie:** (scrunches her nose and eyes and shakes her head) HA.  

**Jude:** so uh, i think im gonna go now. tootles ladies (she says as she pats her lips twice with her hand while making kissy noises)  

**Jo and Sadie:** tootles?  

_Jude practically skips to the door and then she turns back around to the girls_   

**Jude:** oh and btw. when i get back you two ladies better be bfS!   

_Jude leaves the girls just staring at each other_  

 * * *

_Jude walks up to tommy in the park sprawled out surrounded my candles and a pate of chocolate covered strawberries_   

**Jude:** oooo. so we're starting with desert  

_tommy smiles_   

**Jude:** better not be getting any ideas mister. (she says and then taps his nose with her pointer)  

**Tommy:** you always start these fires and then is so quick to hose them down.  

**Jude:** I have a solution to your little problem here.  

**Tommy:** oh yeah? and what is that?  

**Jude:** one word. friday.  

**Tommy:** o, friday  

_Jude and Tommy just stared each others eyes. then getting all bashful and looking away and then returning their gaze. then tommy tommy shakes his head and sucks his teeth _  

**Tommy:** God i hate tuesdays  

**Jude:** (jude pokes out her bottom lip) aww. poor baby. let me help you with that. (then Jude bends over and lightly kisses tommy. when she pulls away she smiles and then lifts her knee, leaves her elbow on it, puts her hand in her hair, and stairs off past tommy.)  

**Tommy:** (rubs her knee on the ground) talk to me.  

**Jude:** I don't know. I guess in all this happiness i just realized that i never want it to end.  

**Tommy:** Who says it will?  

**Jude:** I know we both want it to last forever but how? My parents wanted it to and look where that lead them.  

**Tommy:** easy. divorce is not an option. If its not an option then we have to be with each other even when we can't stand each other. it means that we have to talk like this about everything. We both have to stop running away.  

**Jude:** looks like your years will be quit useful for us.  

**Tommy:** yeah i won't respond to that low blow.  

**Jude:** awwwww. (she says as she crawls toward tommy and rolls onto hit back. on on fours over him she pecks tommy and then looks at him. then tommy grabs her head and passionately kisses her. Her knees and arms give out and she lies on top of him{ah ah ah not so fast you too. the honey moon hasn't started yet.})   

Okay diary 5 minute intermission. hand cramp.

**TBC....**


End file.
